Vaults and lock boxes are a common means of security one's valuables. For example, valuables may be secured in a safety deposit box or in safes. However, valuables transported in vehicles do not have these measures available to protect valuables from "smash and grab" vehicle robberies. Stereos, compact discs, cellular phones, purses, cameras, and similar valuables may be at risk.
Although car alarms are available, a "smash and grab" thief may not be deterred since a vehicle door lock may be quickly punched out or a window may be broken in order to grab any valuables within reach.
Valuables are also commonly placed in the glove compartment of a vehicle. Glove compartments, however, offer limited storage space and structural integrity is lacking. A locked glove compartment can be broken into easily with a crowbar or screwdriver.
Valuables may also be stored in vehicle trunks. However, many vehicles such as pickup trucks, minivans, and hatchbacks lack such trunks. Further, a thief can obtain access to the trunk without considerable difficulty.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,762 entitled SECURITY SAFES FOR VEHICLES (Paul) teaches two embodiments of a lightweight security safe for use in vehicles. A twelve (12) gauge thick steel boxlike housing with welded seams is disclosed. A rectangular steel tubing framework around the access opening provides is reinforcement around the locked door and a strong location to mount a full length piano type door hinge. Each door and hinge is slightly recessed to prevent thieves from prying on the edges of the door. Paul further teaches a heavy duty combination lock mounted on the back of the door for locking an accessible door handle and handle rod. A crank-and-rod system is attached to the handle assembly in the interior of the door. The crank-and-rod assembly is further attached to, and actuates a multiple of lock pins extendable from two oppositely disposed edges of the door. Further, the safe is lined in the interior with a first layer of fire-resistant mineral fiber material, covered with a layer of carpet. However, Paul contemplates a nonremovable apparatus, securely bolted to the vehicle with carriage bolts. The safe cannot be readily removed and placed at another location. Further, the safe door must be manually locked after the door is closed.